


Day Ten

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Sam being extremely protective of you around guys, besides Dean and Cas, who are hunters, because he doesn't trust them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Ten

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. This isn't graphic and things don't get to far, but there IS attempted sexual assault in this story. Sam is an awesome boyfriend and stops it, but I'm warning you, it is there.

"Ghouls," Sam says, case files spread across the motel table. "Looks like a really big nest. We should probably call in some backup for this one."

"Backup?" Dean says around a mouthful of burger. "Who would we call? Bobby and Rufus are on a hunt, and everyone else hates our guts."

"Not everyone. I'm sure Bobby knows someone we can call."

XXXXXX

That's how you end up working with Alan.

The man is tall and all lean muscles, with a mop of messy, dirty brown hair and deep brown eyes. He wears an almost constant smile and, as you discover almost immediately after meeting him, flirts with every woman he come into contact with.

"Why hello there," he says with a smirk when he sees you. He takes your hand and presses it to his lips. "What's your name, sweet thing?"

"Y/N," you say, yanking your hand from his grip. "And I'm taken."

"Hasn't stopped plenty of women," Alan says cheekily.

Sam grits his teeth.

XXXXXX

Alan- much to Dean's amusement, Sam's growing frustration, and your disgust- can keep his hands off of you. He's constantly grabbing, petting, and throwing his arm around your shoulders. You've told him off several times, but you don't want to drive him off. After all, you need him for this hunt.

"I'm going to go find us some grub," he says, sliding up next to you as you dig around in your duffel. "How bout you come with? The boys here aren't much fun and I can promise, I know how to keep a lady entertained."

"I'm not interested," you say for the hundredth time.

"Suit yourself. You'll come to your senses."

XXXXXX

The hunt is a success. With an extra hunter around, finding and taking down the nest is easy.

You slump against the nearest wall, breathing deeply. The bodies of fifteen ghouls lie on the floor, the remains of the largest nest you've ever seen.

"Well," Alan says, breaking the silence. "That was fun. First round is on me tonight."

You exchange a tired look with Sam. At least that means you have the whole day to rest up. You're looking forward to a hot shower and a long nap.

XXXXXX

Sam hooks a strong arm around your waist, pulling you to him. You giggle as he leans down to press kisses along your neck.

"Ready to go, sugar?" he asks.

"Ready," you reply. "Just need my jacket."

You're wearing your nicest dark jeans, a teal v-neck t-shirt, black leather boots, and your worn leather jacket.

Now that you're well-rested, you're actually looking forward to a night out with Sam. You plan on doing your best to avoid Alan, while enjoying time with your boyfriend and maybe hustling some pool.

The bar Dean chooses is actually pretty nice. They're playing newer music, but none of that hip-hop stuff. In fact, it seems to be Country Night. You laugh when Dean grumbles about bars never having a Led Zeppelin or AC/DC night.

The four of you find an empty table and Alan goes to get drinks. You situate yourself between the Winchesters- Sam on your right and Dean on your left. If Alan is disappointed to see this when he comes back from the bar, he doesn't say so.

XXXXXX

It's a good night. Dean makes a suitable amount hustling pool before deciding to get thoroughly drunk. After nursing a few beers and conversing with Sam, you hit the dance floor. Sam's not much of a dancer, but he loves to watch you.

"She's stunning," Alan comments, watching you dance.

"Yeah," Sam says absently. You turn to see him watching and smile, waving. He returns it.

After a few songs, you decide to hit up the pool tables. Though Sam knows you're fully capable of handling yourself, he still keeps an eye on you as you expertly hustle a couple of drunks. He doesn't realize Alan is crossing the room until it's almost too late.

XXXXXX

You chalk up the end of your pool cue, hip cocked casually. Suddenly an unfamiliar body presses itself up against your back. You tense as a wiry arm winds itself around your waist and the man grinda a distinct bulge against your lower back.

"Feel that, love?" Alan coos, voice low and breath warm on the side of your neck. "That's what you do to me. You're so hot."

"Alan, let go," you order, trying to pull free.

He holds tighter, "Don't pretend you don't want it. I saw you over here, bending over the table. Showing off for me like a proper whore."

You're about to use the pool cue as a weapon when a low, dangerous voice says "Get your hands off of her."

"Or what? Ain't like I'm doing anything wrong. Little slut clearly- ack!"  
Sam pulls Alan away from you by his throat and slams him against the nearest wall. "How dare you call my girlfriend a slut," the big man roars. He's got one fist drawn back, ready to fly. "I said stop touching her!"

"Sam!" you cry, leaping forward to grab his raised arm, well aware that every pair of eyes in the bar is on you. "Sam, I'm okay. Let him go. He's not worth it."

After a long moment, Sam releases Alan. "Get out of my sight," your boyfriend snarls and the blonde scurries away.

Sam immediately takes you in his arms. "I'm okay," you assure him. "But thank you for defending my honor."

He chuckles and kisses you softly. "C'mon," he says. "Let's go grab Dean and head back to the motel."

Nodding, you let him lead you through the crowd, proud to be on the arm of such a man.

Even if he is twice as protective of you around Hunters other than Dean from that time forward.


End file.
